narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fūha
(ふうは, Fuuha) is a genin-level shinobi who will be repersenting Kumogakure in the upcoming Chūnin Exams. Background Fūha was born as the son of Omoi, who instantly began learning sword techniques as he was able to walk. Through strict training, Fūha was taught his father's sword techniques, and even wanted to develop his own techniques. After going through the Kumo Academy, he discovered his Wind Release, which he began to try to combine with his sword techniques. Now, he is on a genin team lead by his friend Haroi. Personality As his name represents, Fūha is a laid back "go with the flow" type of person. He is not very talkative as he only speaks when spoken to. To many, this trait comes off as rude or disrespectful, which majority of the time it is not. Despite his somewhat lazy attitude, Fūha is very devoted to any task that he is assigned to even if he shows or says he doesn't care. After being assigned to a genin team, he has yet to change his ways. Appearence Fūha is a short stature and extremely fair pale like skin which is much lighter tone than his father. He has deep black eyes that match the color of his dark hair. On the sides of his head, Fūha's hair shows more of a bright blue with indefinitely contrasts with the rest of his attire. Speaking of which, his attire consists of normal cloud shinobi uniform with a few minor changes. Hs wears a low-collared sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket. Abilites As a genin many of his skills are average at best. He only has one nature transformation which is his affinity element, Wind Release. Above all else, Fūha shines brightest in taijutsu and kenjutsu. Chakra Prowess Fūha first begun training on chakra control after his acquired his wind release element. During his training to perfect his mastery, Fūha would later demonstrate his ability to push the element for nearly any part of his body. He could even channel his chakra to his weapons to increase their effectiveness Ninjutsu Nature Transformation During his academy years, Fuha had discovered his affinty to the elemental nature type Wind Release. After uncovering this, he had begun training to gain control over the element. He is most prominent in using the wind style to enhancing the strikes within his sword slashes. He can even create large gusts of wind to knock opponents away with ease. Shadow Clone Technique Similar to the Clone Technique, the user is able to project copies of themselves unlike the lower end technique, the clones aren't intangible. Fūha is able to create actual doppelgangers of himself to aid in attacking or distracting an enemy. This technique is moderately taxing for the young shinobi, meaning that he can use a total 50 single clones in one day. Taijutsu His greatest skill set, Fūha has always exceeded in the art of traditional hand to hand combat since his first training day. He trains in many different cloud styles of taijutsu, which he learned from his father during their regular training sessions. His taijutsu skill level is acceptive enough to be maybe even of far with a ninja of the Jōnin class. He's even able to use his wind release in conjunction with his fighting. His strength is above the typical genin, he has also shown to have immense speed and timely reflexes. Bukijutsu As a ninja of rare skill, Fūha has shown to be skilled at acquiring weapons to coexist with his fighting. He has a large variety of weapons which most of them are safely kept within a scroll. Kenjutsu Because of his father, Fūha was able to pick up sword skills with relative ease. Fūha is an growing skilled user of kenjutsu and has a large variety of swords, which range from longswords, hookswords to short daggers. They are all a major part of his fighting style. His swordsmanship is very adaptable, using his speed and excellent precision in his attacks to leave little opening for enemies to attack. He can effectively uses both hands and wields each sword in a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack and defense angles, to easily change his pattern to suit the particular situation. Bōjutsu With his growing interest in fighting with weapons, Fūha had even adopted his own form of weaponry, The Bō. Not many people are skill at mastering such a weapon. Fūha has not only mastered the traditional bō but he is skilled at using short staffs as well. He typically uses the bō when defending against enemy attacks. With his bō in hand while using wind release, Fūha can create massives wind currents and tornadoes. Intelligence From the very beginning, Fūha has always been a rather intelligent individual. Of course he is no genius but when he focuses hard enough, Fūha can overcome any obstacles in his way. As a person who is laid back, Fūha is insane observant. He is able to hear the faintest of noises, he has a unusually wide field of vision the helps aid his reaction time. Sensory Perception As a sensor, he is able to detect the presence of others through the chakra signatures. Fūha has sensing down in a completely different art form. By using his wind release, Fūha can emit a barrier of wind release chakra from his body. The barrier covers a space of 20 meters. With it, he is able tp detect the slightest of movement and disturbances inside the barrier, making an amush nearly impossible.